


New and Cute

by lemonsandstrawberries



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Tickling, steve rogers is ticklish, ticklish!Steve, ticklish!tony, tony stark is ticklish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26652742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonsandstrawberries/pseuds/lemonsandstrawberries
Summary: Who would have known that styling someone’s hair could backfire?
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	New and Cute

**Author's Note:**

> just a cute drabble about Stony being domestic. hope you like it!

"No no no no no!"

"Uh - what?" Steve flinched when a comb was brutally taken away from his hand. He saw in the mirror Tony's reflection, glaring and half-naked and dripping with water, as he just stepped out of the shower and clearly rushed out, not wasting time to properly dry himself. 

"I am not allowing you to get that preppy-slicked extremely boring hairstyle!" Tony spat out, gesticulating vividly with the comb. Steve stared at his boyfriend's reflection, lips quirking into a smile, as he didn't understand what the big deal was. He and Tony had been getting ready for a charity gala, and Steve, after a quick shower, just wanted to comb his hair. That shouldn't cause any controversies, right?

Wrong.

"Seriously," Tony huffed out, taking matters in his own hands, and forcing Steve to sit down on the small stool they had kept in the bathroom and began to comb Steve's hair, a bit too roughly, causing his boyfriend to hiss in pain. "Oh, shush. You have such great hair, and you chose the most awful hairstyles," Tony complained.

"Mhhhhm," Steve hummed, not agreeing or objecting, just enjoying the treatment, after Tony made his touch gentler. That felt nice. He half-closed his eyes, catching a glimpse of Tony's drying, already softly curling hair and wondering if he would leave it like that or slick to the back with a handful of hair gel. Steve preferred Tony's hair in its natural state - soft and bouncy. 

"There, this looks much better on you," Tony said, running the comb from Steve's forehead to the back of his head, lifting the hair at the top, instead of the usual sleek look. "Just a bit more gel," Tony turned around and took a jar with the sticky substance and rolled his eyes dramatically at Steve's pained grimace. "Just to keep it in place!" Tony promised, scooping out a small blob and rubbing it between his palms. Next, he gently coated the lifted top and shorter hair at the sides of Steve's head, creating a longer-lasting look. "There. Was it so bad?" Tony asked, leaning against Steve's back and looking pleased with the result.

Steve eyed his reflection critically. He turned his face from one side to the other and even lifted his chin, to get all the angles. Huh. It wasn't a kind of hairstyle he was used to, but it looked good on him. Somehow classic, but with a modern twist. 

"You like it?" Tony asked, getting impatient with the lack of reaction.

"Yeah, looks good," Steve smiled gratefully, "thanks, babe. Does it mean I get to style your hair now?"

"Heck, no!" Tony rejected the offer and Steve laughed loudly at the outright protest. Of course, Tony didn't need any fashion advice. "You actually look really good like this. Or I am that great. Probably both, but you should consider having this hairstyle for longer," Tony kept talking, gently tugging at Steve's hair with light fingers, fixing strands in place.

"Nah," Steve's eyelids dropped closed, just because the touch was so calming. "Too much wohohork!" he squeaked unexpectedly, shoulders coming up, when Tony's fingers brushed the back of his ears, hiding some hair strands there. When Steve opened his eyes, he saw his own wide, blue eyes and Tony's reflection looking back at him with a somehow mischievous smirk.

"Huh," Tony mused out, not expecting that reaction. He always knew that Steve's ears were sensitive but that was new. New and cute. Somehow reminded him of how puppies react to ear scratches. He brushed his fingers again over the sensitive skin.

"Hey hey hey!" Steve bit his tongue, a small laugh escaping. He tilted his head away, trying to get out of the reach of Tony's fingers. "Stop it!"

"Stop what?" Tony asked innocently, still trying to wriggle his fingers behind Steve's ears.

"Tohony!" Steve giggled out, his eyes crinkling with the pouring out, soft laughter. Tony felt his heart melt because Steve laughing like that was the most beautiful sound and the sweetest sight. It didn't last long though. "Okhahay, you know whahaht?!" Steve yelled out between his giggling and turned around on the stool, abruptly digging all ten fingers into Tony's bare sides. 

The sound Tony made wasn't sweet at all, it was a full-on, panicked shriek, followed by high pitched laughter when Steve put his fingers to work, prodding and kneading the soft skin. 

"STEHEHEVE! DOHAHAN'T!"

"You started it," Steve grinned broadly, not going subtle and tickling and tickling and tickling, enjoying the way Tony squirmed between his hands, unable to escape and helpless with laughter. 

One of the things Steve learned in the 21st century was that being late was in fashion, and Steve had a very good reason to be late.


End file.
